wickedlovelyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tish
Tish is a halfling who resides in Pins and Needles with her brother Rabbit and her sister Ani. __TOC__ Biography Early Life She was born to Gabriel and his human lover Jillian. When she and Ani were little, the High Queen Sorcha sent Devlin to kill them both, but he chose to disobey an order for the first time in his life. Their mother, Jillian, had her memories erased, and the sisters went to live with their older half-brother Rabbit, who became a father figure to them in Gabriel’s absence. They grew up together in Rabbit’s shop. ''Ink Exchange'' Tish has a minor role in the second book. All three of the halflings befriend Leslie and know about the titular ink exchange. ''Radiant Shadows'' Ani comes home after a disturbing encounter with Bananach, Sorcha’s insane twin and the faery of War/Discord. Tish is hanging out in the shop as usual, and they go out to the Crow’s Nest. While there, Ani finds out about Tish’s new relationship with the club bouncer Glenn, and Tish also reveals that she wants to go to college, preferably in another city. Ani is disappointed that Tish is choosing a normal mortal life, but soon comes to accept that they are heading down different paths in life. The sisters later discuss their plans and Ani decides to go on the run with her own newfound love interest, Devlin. They bid each other farewell and Tish watches Ani escape through a window, out of necessity because Gabriel has placed his pups under house arrest. This is the last time she’s seen alive. On the way back to Huntsdale after taking a road trip, Ani receives a call from Irial, who sounds unusually somber. Upon arrival, Ani and Devlin discover that Bananach has killed Tish. Filled with rage and grief, Ani vows to avenge Tish, but then Bananach and her underlings unexpectedly ambush the shop. Ani and Devlin are forced to flee, with Seth and Rabbit accompanying them. Tish’s death is ultimately avenged by the combined efforts of Niall and Aislinn. By the end of the series, both of Tish’s siblings permanently reside in Faerie. Their father, Gabriel, also died in the war against Bananach. Faeries do not believe in an afterlife, so it is assumed that both Tish and her father simply turned into shades and were collected by Far Dorcha, the personification of death in their world. Physical appearance Personality Like Rabbit, and in contrast to Ani, Tish is more in touch with her human side than the faery half of their heritage. She dates a mortal man and aspires to attend a mortal college. She’s less impulsive and rash than her sister, despite being only a few years older. Around her family and boyfriend, she is playful and chatty. She is also shown to have a strong independent streak, trying to sneak out of the house, though unfortunately this resulted in her death. Abilities Tish has 'Hound-lite' qualities-- slightly-enhanced speed and strength, and little else. Relationships Ani Glenn In Radiant Shadows it's revealed that she's begun dating the bouncer of the Crow's Nest, Glenn. Their relationship is only mentioned in passing, but by Glenn's protective and adoring feelings towards her it looks like they are very close to one another. Glenn’s reaction to her death has not been shown. Gabriel Gabriel was protective of all his pups, including Tish. He was devastated by her death and admitted that he had failed to protect her. She was willing to defy him, having disobeyed a direct order to stay in the house, and resisted the faery part of her that came from him. Aside from that, not much else is known about how she felt towards him. Ani The sisters were very close, to the extent that some people mistook them for twins. Like their father, Ani was deeply aggrieved when Tish died and blamed herself for it. Rabbit Rabbit was not only Tish’s Brother but also a kind of surrogate Father to her. He took her death very hard and it ultimately influenced his decision to move to faerie so he could close the shop and start a new life. Jillian The human Mother of Tish and Ani has forgotten her daughters, because Devlin removed her memories of them. In a flashback, she’s clearly protective of them, and in a moment of desperation she sends them to live with Rabbit and the rest of the Dark Court. Chela Gabriel’s mate was maternal and caring towards his pups, including Tish. After Tish died, Che joined the rest of the Hunt in declaring war against Bananach, partly for Tish’s sake. Category:Characters Category:Halflings Category:Dark Court